


竹马成双

by Linyuchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 年下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyuchen/pseuds/Linyuchen





	竹马成双

《竹马成双》

文/林郁辰

☆段辞星×季辰

-  
“我的一切，都属于你。”  
-

季辰和段辞星在穿开裆裤的年纪就认识了。

段辞星刚来的那天，季辰正巧从车上下来，看见他在幼儿园门口哭得上气不接下气。

唔……好像是隔壁刚搬来的那小孩？

刚坐下来不一会儿，老师就领着一小孩儿进来，季辰抬头看了一眼。

哟，这不就是刚才门口那小不点吗？

“今天我们班新来了一个小朋友，叫段辞星，他比大家都要小，所以你们要让着他哦。”

于是季辰就看着吃着棒棒糖的段辞星坐到了他旁边。白净的小脸因为刚哭过一场而变得红扑扑的，长睫毛湿漉漉的。

“嗯……我叫季辰，五岁半了。”

……脐橙？听起来好好吃的样子。

段小朋友似懂非懂地点点头，拿出嘴里的棒棒糖。

“橙子哥哥吃糖吗？”

“……”季辰无奈摇头。

这智商直接读大班真的没问题吗？

事实证明季辰真的多虑了。

段辞星从小学到高中一直都是第一名，让常年屈居第二的季辰相当焦灼上火。

“辰哥今天的作业有些什么啊？”段辞星边收拾书包边问。

“你上课没听啊？”

“……没有。好像睡着了来着”

“……滚。”

所以世界上为什么会存在这种上课睡觉还能考第一名的人呢？？

“你就跟我说一下嘛，橙子哥哥。”

“我说了多少遍不准这么叫我！十多年了，你还以为我们在上幼儿园啊？”

今天是季辰留下来做值日，于是他转身毫不留情地一个粉笔头朝他砸过去。

“嗷……你也知道十多年了想改掉真的很难嘛……”段辞星边揉脑袋边小声说道。

“好啦作业单在我包里，自己找。”季辰不再跟他废话，只想着赶紧做完值日早点回家。

“季……季学长，这个给你。”刚走出教学楼就被一个姑娘塞了一个袋子，里面装着一个信封和一些小零食。季辰还没来得及反应，那姑娘早就没影儿了。

“哟，又有学妹送礼物啊。”段辞星推着自行车走过来，挑着眉看他，“我们橙子哥哥还真是魅力无边。”

“你有毛病？”季辰站在原地回头看他。

“我看你这个样子也不想收对吧？那这袋小零食就归我啦。”段辞星一点也不见外，直接上手在里面扒拉起来。

“哇这个糖特别好吃，我之前吃过一次终身难忘，不信你试试。”

说着他便撕开包装，把糖塞进季辰嘴里。

“来，上车。”段辞星把袋子挂在车把手上，手指拨了拨车铃，发出清脆的声响。

季辰一脸嫌弃地坐过去。

“下次有女生送礼物你就别收了，情书也别看了。”

“我哪次主动收了？情书也从来没看过啊。”

“如果实在迫不得已的话就找我，为兄弟两肋插刀，我十分乐意。”

“你少来，那些东西哪回不是被你吃了。”季辰翻了翻白眼，一巴掌拍在他背上。

他没夸张，那些情书他的确从来都没看过。

段辞星好像从小就有一个怪毛病，非要跟别人睡一张床。

上幼儿园时，段星辞总是会在睡午觉时偷偷走到他床边：“橙子哥哥，我可以和你起睡吗？我不敢一个人睡。”看上去可怜坏了，季辰不忍心拒绝。不过段星辞醒来总是会回赠他一枕头的口水。

上小学时，段辞星明明屁大点胆子，却硬要跟着班上的男孩子们看恐怖小说，每天晚上都以一个人睡觉做噩梦为由爬上他的床，第二天季辰必定会因为被他搂得太紧而落枕。

上初中时，学校寝室查得严了，段辞星不敢再这么放肆。不过他总会耐心地等着值班查寝的老师离开，然后趴在床沿冲着下铺的季辰小声地喊：“哥，我可以下来和你一起睡吗？”

已经是到了半夜，季辰总是睡得很熟，压根儿听不见他说话。

“你不说话我就当你同意了。”

第二天一早醒来时总会发现身边多出来的某个人，那时候的段辞星不会再在他的枕头上流口水，也不会死死地搂着他的脖子，他只是安分地躺在离他不过十多公分的地方。

但季辰变了。

他似乎总爱上课时盯着段辞星的背影，看着他一边不听课又一边说着题目的正确答案，心中充满感伤的欣说；也会在无数个清晨醒来的那刻，看着身侧少年笼罩在晨光下安静的睡颜出神，想伸手触碰却又不敢。

“所以说高中的时候谈恋爱是没有结果的，明白了吧？” 

前面段辞星说了什么他都没听，直到这时才回过神来。

“哦原来你也知道这个理儿，那请问谁满满一抽屉的情书啊？”

“哎那我不也从来没打开看过吗？哥你好小气。”

少年的声音带着浅浅的笑意，夹杂在傍晚的风里，轻轻地拂过他的耳畔。

那时候的季辰似乎也意识到了自己些许的反常。

而带来这些变化的不是别人，正是坐在他身前的这个少年。

是光，是星星。

“哎星哥这回一定考得很好吧？”

“那肯定啊我们星哥可是要上清华的人。”

坐在段辞星邻边的两个男生八卦着。虽然段辞星在班上年纪最小，但似乎并不妨碍别人叫他哥。

“刚考完就开始逼逼，能不能尊重一下这顿散伙饭？”一旁的段辞星看不下去，伸手弹了一下旁边男生的脑门。

“切，不问就不问。哎辰哥你肯定也考得很好吧？”男生又立马转向坐在段辞星那边的季辰。

“啊？”正在走神的季辰突然被叫到，颇有些不明所以。

“问个屁。辰哥自然是要跟我起上清华的，是兄弟就一起上清华，你们凡人懂什么。”段辞星抢在他面前开口， 语气相当的欠揍。

那两个男生当即露出嫌弃的神色，不再跟他扯，低头吃起饭来。

那顿饭吃到最后，所有人都喝了不少的酒。

有暗恋了同桌两年的男生表白成功的，也有冷战了半年的闺蜜和好如初的，平日里关系好的，不好的，此刻都抱在一起，哭作一团。

季辰坐在楼梯上一边望着窗外的街道，一边又打开一罐啤酒。

“哥你这喝多少了，行不行啊？”段辞星靠墙站着玩手机。

“这是什么话，男人不能说不行。”季辰半边眉毛高挑看看他。

其实他俩都喝了不少，但好在酒量过关，这会儿除了脸有点红以外，都没有醉的迹象。

“早点喝完回家吧。”

“嗯。”

班上的人都扬言要嗨到天明，唯独他俩默契地选择了回家。

“段辞星。”

“嗯？“段辞星抬起头，看到季辰不知何时已经站起来了。那人偏着头看他，眼神有种说不上来的微妙。

“怎么了，哥你是哪里不……”

后面的话全被堵在嘴里，季辰的唇轻轻贴上来，一触即分。

段辞星愣住了，随之而来的是心脏的狂跳。他忘了那瞬间是什么感觉了，只记得对方的嘴唇很软，碰一下就浑身发烫。

楼道里的灯突然暗下去，他听见季辰轻声说道:

“我可以亲你吗？”

（碎碎念：作为亲妈，直到这一刻我还觉得辰哥是攻）

季辰没有得到回应，因为段辞星直接吻上来了。

和方才轻飘飘的触碰截然不同，段辞星的唇压着他的，发了狠地吮吸噬咬。他的后背贴到墙上，只能仰着头接受对方强势又霸道的吻。

季辰十八年来从没尝过这等滋味，甜的软的，带着酒香，叫人发狂。

这个吻那样绵长，直到他发出低低的呜咽声，段辞星才松开他。

若不是唇上酥麻刺痛的感觉那样清晰，季辰几乎以为自己做了一个过于荒唐的梦。

段辞星红着眼，低哑着嗓子开口：“这一刻，我好像等了太久了。”

他抬眸，撞进季辰清澈的眼神里，月光下，那人脸上两道清晰的泪痕。

他心下一愣。

……怎么哭了？

已是半夜，窗外只余路灯一点淡光，屋内却满室通明。床上的人压低了声音，那哭叫，那呻吟，断断续续半宿。

“别咬……”段辞星轻轻地抚上季辰的唇，将其从他咬紧的牙下解救出来。

“呜……慢……慢一点……嗯！”

段辞星轻吻着他的眼，无上温柔，身上动作却又是截然相反，一点没有要放慢速度的意思。

一个小时之前季辰的话仍旧在他脑海里回放。

“我不是在做梦吧？”

段辞星的心忽然被一种不可明状的疼痛填满，他不知道眼前的人是怎样隐藏着那小心翼翼的喜欢，又是以多大的勇气和决心，冒着未知的风险，向他讨要一个吻。

他只知道，这个他在心里渴望了千百遍的人，快叫他心疼死了。

“不是梦。”他抬手抹去季辰眼角的泪，“我爱你，是真实的。”

“嗯……别那么……呜……受不了了……”季辰搂着段辞星的脖子，埋在他的颈窝处小声地抽泣。那一声声求饶喊哑了嗓子，却又软绵绵地尾音上扬，热气拂在段辞星耳畔，直叫他心头着火。

那夜季辰哭红了一双眼，几乎说不出完整的句子。段辞星唤他，吻他，在他耳边说尽了酸话 ，深情的，难堪的，不能高声言语的……

到了最后，季辰在高潮之时紧紧地攀住段辞星的脖子，感受着那人于他体内尽数释放，还有那间说在他耳边的：

“我的一切，都属于你。”

让他俩都很意外的是，双方的父母对于他们在起这事的接受度都还挺高的。虽然在最初听到的时候都有些难以置信，但冷静思考了几天之后又很能接受了。俩孩子从幼儿园起就一直一个班，又当了十几年的邻居，感情发展到这一步似乎也不是不能理解。而且两人学习成绩都名列前茅，从来没叫他们操过心，接受之余觉得他们甚至还有那么一丝的，般配。

“段辞星，妈妈跟你说，你多跟辰辰学着点人家从小就比你听话，哪像你一天天净给我闯祸。”

段辞星站在一旁边听边附和:“知道了，妈。”他嘴角带着笑意，目光时不时地往不远处的季辰身上瞟。

“小辰，虽然妈妈有些意外，但是妈妈相信你有自己的判断力，也支持你的选择。

季辰感动的泪水已经在眼眶里打转，却又听见他妈妈接着开口。

“你身为哥哥，要多让着他点，我记得星星好像还没成年吧，有什么事情你多帮帮他，知道了吗？”

“哦。”季辰那点感动顿时烟消云散，在心里狠狠地把段辞星杀了个千百遍。

什么听话乖宝宝，那都是段辞星装出来骗人的，那人骨子里根本就是个狼崽子，一旦长大了就将本性显露无遗。

季辰有些委屈，他妈妈根本就不知道，她口中乖巧懂事的段辞星，是怎么把她儿子按在床上操了个昏天黑地的。

—Fin.—


End file.
